Sweet child of mine
by HaliDarkFire
Summary: The Sohma's need a new heir, but Akito is too weak to bear one. Akito decides he wants two people who hate each other to bear the baby, so it doesn't go beyond business. Who hates each other more than Yuki and Kyo.
1. Choosing

Here's my new story, I hope you guys like it, I'm still debating on chapter names though. I will also have a Death Note one called "Never Again" a MelloxNear, something I've never done XD and another fruits basket one called "Deals (good ad bad)" or somewhere around there. Thank you for reading.

just so you know I made Akito a girl for this one X3

XXXXXXXXXX

"Well, why not Rin, she's beautiful." Shigure cheered. Akito scowled.

"NO WOMEN." Kureno blinked.

"No... women? Then how will a heir be born?" Hatori sighed.

"Akito already explained to me that she would like me to perform a procedure so one of the males can carry a baby."

"... So, why doesn't Akito just get pregnant?" Aya pitched in. Hatori started to speak before Akito cut in.

"Because that would let the zodiacs know I'm a girl!" She practically spat, glaring at Ayame.

"... And her body wouldn't be able to handle it." Hatori added. Akito sighed.

"I want someone 'pretty' to be the 'mom'." Shigure smiled.

"How about Ayame?" Shigure shut up when Akito whipped her head towards him, eyes narrowing. Kureno stared.

"Um... you like Yuki, right? He's pretty." Akito blinked.

"Yes Kureno, i DO think Yuki is pretty," Akito smiled, "yes, he will do nicely, now, who will be the dad?"

"Haru?" Shigure pipped in.

"No, I don't want anyone with him who likes him, just someone to get the job done." Kureno became quiet along with Hatori. Shigure smiled.

"How about Kyo?" Akito blinked and looked at Shigure.

"That ..." Shigure started to lightly back away, expecting to be yelled at again, "... is a pretty good idea." Shigure blinked.

"Uh... yeah..."

""Alright, that works, Hatori." Akito spoke, looking at Hatori, the dragon looking up. "I want you to go get Yuki and 'prepare' him. Shigure, tell Kyo I wish to see him. Kureno, I want you to prepare the Sohma vacation house, the one by the ocean." All three men stood, bowed, then left. A small giggle was heard from Shigure as he headed home.

XXXXXXXXXX

I just had to make Shigure laugh, because he's so amused by this stuff XD. Hope you liked it.


	2. To the mainhouse

Here's chapter 2. I hope you enjoy. I gotta start writing again XD.

XXXXXXXXXX

Next Day

"Didn't I just have a check-up this month?"

"You need another, I had a few concerns last time, and I wish to check them." Yuki sighed.

"Okay, I'll stop by tomorrow."

"No, I need to do it today, I'm busy tomorrow."

"Okay... when is good for you?"

"20 Minutes, see you then."

**Click**

Yuki blinked.

"What?"

'But the main house is 35 minutes away.'

Yuki sighed.

"Shigure!"

XX With Kyo XX

"So, long story short, Akito wants to see you." Kyo glared.

"WHY?" Shigure gave an over exasperated sigh.

"We just went over this."

"I know! It just... doesn't make any sense."

"Only you wouldn't get something after so much info was given." Kyo blinked and looked over at Yuki.

"What the hell do you want?!"

"Can I help you Yuki?" Yuki lightly blushed.

"Um... yes, I need a ride to the main house."

"When do you have to be there?"

"15 minutes."

""... Oh, well, lets get going! Come on Kyo!" Yuki blinked.

"Why is he coming?" Shigure smiled.

"Akito wants to see him." Yuki glared at Kyo.

"What'd you do now you stupid cat?" Kyo stiffened.

"What'd you say you god damn rat?!" Shigure sighed.

'It's going to be a long car ride.'

XXXXXXXXXX

Lol XD, I love it when Shigure says/does stuff like that. Btw, the reason he can drive is bc A. its easier on me, and B, Hatori is tired of lugging his lazy butt everywhere XD hope you enjoyed.


	3. Hatori's

I've just made myself a promise, and hopefully some of you, probably not all, will like it. I decided I'm going to try and write a story with at least 7 chapters, where the chapters..... are LONG O.O.... be afraid. Hopefully It'll work out, and if I like it I might just continue to write that way, however that could also result in them being written slower, but nonetheless I shall try X3!!! Now, onto the story.

XXXXXXXXXX

Yuki walked up to Hatori's house, going inside.

"Hatori?.......... Hello, Hatori, I'm here!..... Hatori?" Yuki walked over and sat down in a chair. His eyes roamed as he looked around the room. His eyes landed on a note surrounded by some drinks and food. Yuki walked over, picking up the note and began reading.

Dear Yuki,

Sorry Akito needed me for a moment, I will be back soon, please eat, I'm sure you haven't had

dinner yet.

Hatori

Yuki sighed, He'd been worried over getting here on time, and Hatori was busy. The rat sat down picking up a piece of banana bread and taking a bite.

'Just my luck, nothing ever seems to be easy. I hope he gets here soon, I want to ride back with Shigure.' He took another bite, 'I guess I could walk back, I could check on my garden on my way through. I also wouldn't have to deal with that * yawn* cat.' Yuki stretched, his eyes starting to feel heavy. The rat yawned again, putting down the bread and leaning back in the chair.

'It won't hurt to sleep for a little while, I'm sure Hatori will wake me when he arrives.' Yuki thought, and closed his eyes.


	4. Wake up

Wow, i just spent like 20 minutes trying to post the last chapter, because I couldn't figure out where to go XD. But as you've probably noticed, I figured it out X3. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

XXXXXXXXXX

Yuki groaned as he sat up.

'What happened?' Yuki looked around, realizing he was no longer in Hatori's office. Glancing around the room he recognized it as one of the Sohma vacation houses. He sighed, shifting his arms and legs to stand only to fall back down screaming. The rat shook and slowly raised his shirt. He took a deep breathe as he looked down, eyes widening when he found a long cut down the front of his stomach, that had been stitched together. His eyes rolled back into his skull as he fainted.

XX With Kyo XX

Kyo groaned.

"What the FUCK?" He sat up, instantly realizing where he was.

"The hell?"

'This is over 2 hours away from Shigure's.' The cat growled.

'Is this some kind of sick joke?!'' Kyo stood up, trying to remember what happened.

'Okay, I was called to see Akito..... and..... I went in his room then.....someone hit me! THAT'S what happened!' The cat growled and went to the front door slamming it shut behind him.

'Who the fuck do they think they are?! I-'

"Aagh!" Kyo screams, falling backwards onto the soft grass and his body began to shake.

"Th -the fuck?!" Kyo grabbed at the now obviously present collar on his neck.

"..... A... shock collar?" Kyo groaned and flopped backwards.

"FUCK."


	5. Just thought you'd like to know

Okay, so today is my update day, I'm gonna try to post something for all my stories, because I have to admit, there is nothing I like more than going to check my mail and seeing all the new stories to read, even if they're all from one person XD. So I hope you enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kyo flopped down on the couch, grabbing the remote. As he hit the power button a loud noise was eard from down the hall, causing the cat to jump.

"Owww..... SHIT." Kyo blinked and followed the noise to the stairs, stopping when the rat came into view.

"..... Yuki?" Kyo blinked as the rat's body jumped, eyes looking up at his own.

"Wa-..... What are you doing here?" Yuki blinked.

"Uhhh.......... do... you know?"

'Well, this is good.' Yuki thought. Suddenly both males jumped as the phone rang.

***Riiing ***

***Riiing ***

***Riiing ***

"Aren't you going to answer that?"

"Why don't you ya damn rat." Yuki glared.

***Click ***

"Hello, this is Hatori," Both Yuki and Kyo looked at the answering machine, "Don't bother picking up because I know you're both there. I'm just calling because I thought you might like to know what was going on. It is Akito's wish to produce a heir, however Akito himself cannot produce it. He requested Yuki to be the mother," Yuki paled, not just at the fact that he was referred to as a mother, but also because he had a sinking feeling as to what was going on. "He did not want someone who he would have to fear forming a long term relationship, or getting involved for any reason other than 'business'. Therefore, Kyo, this is why you are involved." Kyo scowled.

"Here are the rules, you two are to produce a heir, Akito is willing to wait however long it takes. You may not leave this house, as the collars on your neck will go off and you will be put to sleep. That is, if you manage to travel further than the electric field, which chances are, I believe Kyo has already found where that is." Yuki tried to hide a smile as Kyo growled. "Do not try to take them off or you will get shocked. Food and other necessities will be provided. If you want anything special write it on a list and leave it in the mailbox. Pregnancy tests are in the bathroom, and Akito will only let you two go if the heir is a boy. Enjoy yourselves, and try not to kill each other. I'll check in later, good bye." Both men were silent as the machine clicked and Hatori hung up.

XXXXXXXXXX

Okay, so either Hatori talks fast, or the machine lets you talk for a while, use your imagination XD.


	6. Fast Work

I do not own Frubs

XXXXXXXXXX

Kyo growled.

'They can't obviously expect me to screw Yuki. There's just no fucking way.' The cat ran a hand threw his hair, body flopping down on a chair.

'But..... if I don't ..... I'll be stuck in this house with him longer.' Kyo stood up, 'That's it.' The cat walked upstairs slamming open the door to both his and Yuki's room. The rat jumped and rolled over, rubbing his eyes in an attempt to wake up.

"Kyo, why are you in my-" Kyo pushed him down onto the bed, pinning him.

"Just because I agreed to sleep on the couch, doesn't make this YOUR room.." Kyo grabbed the rat' shirt, riping it off, each button breaking as he did so. Yuki eyes widened, his body waking up fast.

"W-wait, Kyo, what are you doing?!" Kyo then pulled off Yuki's pants and yanked off his boxers. The cat then began to strip himself.

"K-Kyo?" The rat squirmed under the bot straddling him.

"Get off! What are you doing?!" Kyo growled.

"Shut up, I'm getting this done and over with." Kyo grabbed Yuki's hips, lifting him, then shoving in. The rat chocked as Kyo slammed in fully. Kyo bit his lips and moved, slamming in and out fast in an effort to get it over with. Whines and small screams emerged from the rat's throat as Kyo pounded into him relentlessly. Yuki's hips bucked as Kyo came, the rat soon following. Yuki shook as Kyo pulled out.

"there, hopefully that worked." The cat stood up, frowning.

"God, that was gross, I need a shower." The cat walked out of the room and down the hall. The rat sobbed and rolled on his side, curling into himself.

'Why me?'


End file.
